highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Seekvaira Agares
Seekvaira Agares is the next heiress of the Agares Clan. Appearance Seekvaira is a beautiful young woman around her late teens, with long blonde hair and pink eyes. She wears glasses and has a cold, sharp gaze. At the Young Devils Gathering, she wore a blue robe that exposed very little skin. Personality Seekvaira has a serious personality. She also appears to be short tempered and sharp tongued. In the short story Maniac's Palace, it was revealed that Seekvaira is a mecha otaku. It became a hobby of hers as this is what she uses to relieve her stress that comes along with being the future head of the Agares clan. Her interest in mecha is of such a immense extend that when she start talking about them, she became extremely excited and enthusiastic, completely losing all signs of her usual calm and serious personality. History Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor One of the six chosen Devils for the Young Devils Gathering in Volume 5, She is first seen having a quarrel with Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas who made fun of her for being a virgin, this argument was put a stop to by Sairaorg, who knocks out Zephyrdor after ignoring his warning. Seekvaira later then had a Rating Game match against Diodora Astaroth where she lost (although Diodora was using Ophis' snake during their Rating Game). The Heroic Oppai Dragon Near the end of Volume 9, she is seen talking with Sairaorg complaining about Issei's new powers and that the current Satans favor him, but was ignored by Sairaorg who was pleased by the event. In Volume 10, Seekvaira has a Rating Game against Sona Sitri in Scramble Flag rules, which she lost again, suffering her second loss. In Volume 12, it was stated that Seekvaira and her peerage were dispatched to protect and help the civilians to evacuate. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 16, Seekvaira participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and has shown displeasure with the fact that Vali Team will be joining the aforementioned group. Seekvaira and her peerage helped defend Agreas from the attack of Qlippoth in Volume 17. Though they were able to defend the island, it was revealed that attacking Agreas and Auros was just a distraction and the real goal is to steal the floating island. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 22, Seekvaira participate in the opening of the Azazel Cup, officially joining the tournament as one of the participants. Powers & Abilities Expert Tactician: Seekvaira is said to be a skillful tactician. Demonic Power: As a Devil, Seekvaira has all the common skills and powers of one. Flight: Being a Devil, Seekvaira can fly using her wings. Trivia *She is known as one of the Rookies Four along with Rias, Sona, and Sairaorg. *The only known member of Seekvaira's peerage is her Queen, Alivianアリヴィアン, name subject to change.High School D×D Short Story Maniac's Palace **Alivian is the second male Queen to be introduced after Tannin. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:King Category:72 Pillars Category:Agares Clan Category:Rookies Four Category:DxD